Repairs after CC battle
Back to 2009 Logs Trailbreaker Shark Jade Trailbreaker has mostly kept himself to a corner, constantly shooing medics off to help the younger, less intense of supplies to repair Bots instead. Don't need a power-sinking mech like him taking up the parts the more efficient warriors could be using. Shark looks over at Breaker and shakes his head, stating, "Only can pull that off for so long before Prime finds out and gives you a lecture." Setting TB up for blackmail perhaps... who knows with Shark! Trailbreaker laughs a bit in response to that. "I'm sure he will eventually. Until then, I'd rather see the three bots you can get back on their tires to fight for what it'll take to repair me out there where we need the fighters." Jade says, "All right, what’s wrong with you people...how'd you get damage>" As she moves farther into the bay, "Now I got all this work to do..."" You say, "Don't you remember Jade, there was a big fight over at Crystal City? I saw you there." he notes, then a smirk to TB, "Everyone has equal right to repairs, just some are worse off than others."" Trailbreaker grunts a bit. "Stupid Decepticon firebombs. You'd think they were trying to light a bonfire or something." Shark crosses his arms over his chest, "Uh hate to break it to you, but they were trying to do more than that." Jade frowns, "what’s that got to do with anything..now I have to fix all of you." as she moves to get some tools, eyeing Trailblazer, "Right, we'll start with you....." You say, "Don’t have to Jade, just can leave us to the other medics. After all you did say you don't like your job." Despite all the previous medics he'd brushed off, Trailbreaker clams up when Jade insists on coming over herself. Seeing how his luck with femmes has been, it's probably not that much of a surprise. Jade looks around, "What other medics?" As she moves over to Trailblazer, "So what's wrong with you?..I know I can fix you. Come on, gun shots?...shrapnel?..missing an arm?" Shark shakes his head a bit. "Ratchet, Wheeljack, to name two." he replies. "... I dunno if you'd want Wheeljack repairing you, bud." Trailbreaker coughs loudly, that sounds like a vague "lab accidents" in the gruff noise. "Fight with a Battle charger," he then adds to Jade. Shark coughs softly, "Right." then a pause, "Ah you got the other double ugly brother huh? Pain in the chrome those two..." Jade says, "And you had to use your guns?..see I bet you would have loved to have that hook...well tell you.." as she gets to work, "I'm gonna give you that hook now when I'm done repairing you...."" You say, "Actually we didn't have our guns for awhile.. so it was us unarmed and them armed. Then Bluestreak got our weapons and we went to town. I'm sure the medic Cons are having a fit right now." Jade says, "See, that’s why you need a hook..." "Actually, I slugged him with a light post," Trailbreaker adds, snickering a little. You say, "Nice." Jade starts to work, pounding and hammering. Shark shakes his head, "I don't think a hook would really help when you got a couple crazy mechs showing detonators are you left and right." Trailbreaker winces a little, mainly out of reflex of having tools being swung about in close proximity. It’s not like he can really feel anything at the moment. "Things could of been a lot worse if we hadn't of been there at all. Just goes to show what a bunch of low lifes the Cons are, I s'pose." Jade says, "Right, right....well then, next time you'll know better..and you'll know what to do..." as she pulls out a welder.." Shark quips sarcastically, "Kick tailgate first ask questions later." Jade finishes, and dusts off her hands, "There you go, one hook..." of course it's mounted on the end of his foot. Shark bwah??? You say, "You are so NOT coming near me Jade." Jade turns to eye Shark, "Oh, good...your next" You say, "I'll take my chances with a Constructicon, thanks." Jade frowns, and points to an empty bed, "Sit now!" You say, "Slag no, I won't go." Jade says, "Really?..do you want me to take you off active duty?" Trailbreaker just rolls his optics behind his visor, and looks the other way to try and keep from snickering at the two of them. Shark rolls his shoulders, "Fine with me, I can wait for Ratchet to come on duty. No biggie." Jade says, "sorry, that’s the wrong answer...your hereby relieved of duty until I approve you going back." If Shark had the tongue, he'd be sticking it out at Jade. His battle to keep her hands off him, won, that's good enough for him. "Fine." Trailbreaker is waiting to see who's crazy enough to actually -enforce- it, will be the thing. Jade says, "No, to make sure you don't get into trouble." she moves and walks around Shark with a can of paint, and draws a circle on the ground around him. "You need to stay in that circle..."" Shark stares at Jade and then shakes his head, "Fine.. whatever." he grunts, apparently now deciding she's insane as well as lazy. Jade turns back to Trail, "Now how about you...tell you what, for being such a good patient.." as she reaches down and removes the hook, "I'm going to give you any of Sharks weapons that you want...so what will it be?" Shark gapes at Jade, "Ohh you got a set of steel ones lady." Trailbreaker gives Jade a pat on the shoulder as he gets up. "Thanks Jade, but I'm fine with what I've got. Your fix up has me feeling better than I have in some time." Jade nods, "good good..now try not to get hurt gain..." as she turns back to eye Shark Trailbreaker takes the opportunity to make his way out of the repair bay, before he does something stupid again and upsets Jade without meaning to. Last thing he needs is a medic femme torqued off at him. Shark watches TB get out of here, arms still crossed over his chest as he doesn't budge from where he is sitting. He can stare down with the best of them. Jade puts her tools away, and moves over by Shark, "Now, can I get you anything?...a holo, maybe some energon? Shark checks his energon level, "I'm good." Jade leans on one of the cabinets, "Well, ok.." she smiles, "You let me know if you need anything, ok?" You say, "Yeah." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Jade's Logs Category:Trailbreaker's Logs